Taking Down The Big Dog
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: Rory and Roman have a different relationship. Find out what that is. *WARNING: D/s plot. Figging, pain kink, aftercare.
1. Chapter 1

Taking Down the Big Dog

Hello! My name is Aurora and I'm 32. I've been working behind the scenes for the WWE for about 6 years now. After his divorce, I started to have a VERY complicated relationship with one very specific Big Dog.

That's right. I'm seeing Roman Reigns. No one knows, not even Dean or Seth. That's because it's not really a relationship. Neither one of us are ready for that. This is more of a situation-ship. He comes to me when he needs something that no one else has ever been able to give him like I have. I'm a Domme. It's the female version of a Dom. He needs "broken down" occasionally. He takes on so much and so many people rely on him that the pressure becomes too much, and he needs to relieve that pressure.

WrestleMania week is always the hardest. I remember this year's when we were back in New Orleans. He needed it all week but couldn't find it in himself to admit it. Multiple times a day, every day I had placed my hand on the small of his back; our signal for if he needs me. Every time I tried, he would either shrug me off or simply say 'No, I'm fine.' So, I let it go.

Until Friday Night Smackdown. He lost the match and he threw the biggest tantrum I had ever seen. He was throwing tables and chairs and bags and anything else he could get his hands on. Finally, security got him calmed down and he went back to his hotel room. I decided to pay him a visit. I'm in only the royal blue pinstripe blazer I wore on the show, a bralette, and thigh high leather boots. My hair down and straight. Makeup still done from the show as well.

I knock on the door 3 times in a certain pattern; again, another signal letting him know it's me. He opens the door without a word; spinning round to gather his clothes. I hear the shower running so he must be headed there. I go ahead and approach him anyway, placing my hand on the small of his bare back.

"Not right now, Rory (my nickname from him)." He continues to shuffle through his toiletries bag.

"Yes right now, Roman. You've been a little shit all week and I'm not taking it anymore. Tonight was the final straw. On your knees on the carpet by the bed, Ro. Now." He side-eyes me, realizing quickly how serious I am. Quickly but quietly, he places his toiletries back in their respective places and sheds the white, super fluffy hotel towel he had placed around his waist.

"Just there is fine, Ro." I speak when he's reached the area I decide I want him in. As his knees hit the carpet, his head hangs low and his arms go behind his back.

"Forehead to the carpet, babe. Come on, you know this game." I pretend like seeing him ass naked and willingly submissive is not turning me on, even though it totally is. He slowly bends at the waist until his forehead hits the carpet and he let out a stuttered and shaky breath; silently awaiting my next step in this cat and mouse game we've been playing since day 1.

"Alright. Close your eyes, Ro. Don't open until I say so."

"They're closed, Mistress."

"Thank you, Ro." With that, I grab him by the hair at the back of his head and raise it up, so he's essentially facing just past my bare pussy into my eyes. His tongue lulls out when he gets a whiff of my essence.

"Bad, Ro. You know the rule. You get pussy later. Now, though, you get ginger. Open your mouth."

With that, I place the ginger fig on his tongue, and he goes to town sucking it; completely none the wiser of my plans for later.

"Now, for having such an attitude this week, and for not letting Mistress help you, this ginger will go inside your sweet little hole." I hear his breath catch.

"Count with me Ro. Ginger will be all in in 10 seconds. 1…2….3…."

Once the ginger is placed and nestled nicely against his prostate, he moans real loud and pretty for me. "Oh fuck. Thank you, Mistress. Needed to be punished for my actions. Fuck it hurts but it's so good."

Once he's calmed down some from the ginger, I proceed with my next step. "Hmm… How many spanks should Mistress give her disobedient little brat? 10? 15?" He moans again as I run the worn leather of my belt down well-defined line of his straight spine.

"15 it is. I better hear you counting every single one. Got me?" He nods instead of answering and the whoosh of the first hit pierces the air and then his skin.

"Fuck. Yes, Mistress. I understand. Thank you for my spankings, Mistress."

"Only 14 more, Ro. Can you handle that? Or are you a little pussy?" I tease him, pushing him further into his submissive headspace.

"Not a p'ssy, Mistr'ss. C'n handle 'm. Please gimme m' spankin's."

I shell out 3 in a row after his plea. The more spankings he receives, the tighter his hole clenches around the fig inside him which in turn squeezes more of the burning ginger into his hole. It's a vicious cycle that my little slutty boy loves.

"Oh fuck! Wow that's good, Mistress. More please. Spank me more!

"Only 5 more Ro. Would you like me to slow them down? Or just give 'em to you like the little slut you secretly are?

"Give 'em to me. I can take it. Pretty please, Mistress!" Tears fall from his eyes as he becomes more desperate.

"First, Mistress has another little surprise for her slut. Look sweetie. See what I've got?" He moans as his back arches, his hole clenches down on the ginger and his toes curl into the carpet. It's a cock ring. "Now my boy doesn't have to worry about cumming early. This cock ring will take care of that for us. Isn't that exciting, babe?" He's so cute when he pouts at me as I slide the ring on his erect shaft.

"Now, Ro, why don't you squeeze all the rest of the ginger from the fig so I can take it out. You know it's only going to get worse if I take it out too soon. Mistress has got something much more satisfying for you if you can squeeze all the juice out with that tight little boy pussy you've got." As I speak, I open the blazer to expose the bralette I have on and my bare pussy to his eyes. I rub myself to get my pussy wet some as he clenches down for the first time.

"Come on Ro. Can do better than that. Work that hole, babe. Get that juice outta there. Got a better treat for you if you do a good job." Within 5 minutes, his breathing regulates like a magic trick. He can't cum, but he dropped. Exactly where I wanted him to go. Now, to bring him back out.

I slowly dislodge the ginger from his hole. He starts to pant as I gently toy with the rosy flesh of his now fluttering entrance but makes no sound otherwise. I then retreat to the bed and grab the warm wet rags and dryer warmed towels I had grabbed from my room and gently place one of the rags over Ro's face; swiping downward. Then, I dry his face and neck with one of the towels.

Next, I drag his dead weight over and up onto the bed. I settle myself back against the headboard and set him between my legs; his back against my chest. I place a fresh towel over his torso and remove the cock ring. Without any help, his cock spurts 5 or 6 times onto the towel and he starts to tremble. He's waking up.

"Hi, Ro. You comin' back to me?"

"Rory?" he asks, still a little groggy.

"Yeah babe it's me."

"Kiss me" He puckers his lips adorably and I can't deny him. No matter how much it hurts to kiss him and do this for him and not be his.

"S'rry I's a lil shit this week. Din't mean t'."

"Shh Ro. It's fine. Here, have some water." He drinks half of the 36 oz bottle in one gulp.

"Thank ya, Mistress." He smiles goofily.

"Not Mistress now, Ro. Just Rory."

'_All I'll ever be to you'_ I think to myself as he lays in my lap and we small talk while he comes back to me.

I'll always just be Rory.


	2. Chapter 2

t's a few short weeks before Summerslam and Ro has been on his bullshit again. I'm determined to not let it get as bad as WrestleMania so I catch him at the first opportunity I have.

"Roman!" I catch his attention from down the opposite hallway and Ricochet waves to him and I as I get closer and he walks away.

"What's goin' on, Rory?" He smiles that teasing grin. He knows exactly what I want, and I won't leave this conversation without it.

"Say it, Ro. Tell me what I wanna hear. You need me, don't you, Ro?" I place my hand at the small of his back under his t-shirt and use my nails to lightly scratch there. He literally purrs like a fucking kitten. His head lulls forward and his breathing quickens.

"Yes, Mistress. Need you."

With that, I pull away from him and start to walk towards my private dressing room at the very back of the building. No one needs me for at least an hour. I smile to myself as I hear Ro hurrying along behind me. We get to my dressing room door, and instead of letting me open it, he presses me against it using his own torso.

"If I agree to this, I'm getting that pussy later. You jipped me last time. Not again. I'll go down for you, but then I'm gonna go down ON you. Deal?"

"You don't make the rules here, Ro. Remember? I do. We'll see if you get this pussy later. Gotta go down real pretty for me. Do that, and you'll get all the pussy you can handle later. Now, strip." He releases me from the door and we walk inside.

"Fuck that's hot. Yes ma'am." Once he's done as told, he immediately turns so his back is to me. He places his hands behind his back and drops to his knees. I gently but firmly push his head down towards the floor.

"Forehead down, Ro. You know the position by now."

While he's assuming our agreed upon position, I'm fixing myself. I'm wearing nothing but thigh high leather boots. My makeup still perfect and my hair nice and long and wavy.

Suddenly, I walk up to him and put the heel of my boot on the small of his back. "Come on, Ro. You can arch better than that."

He does, and moans outright when the tip of his dick hits the cold tile floor. "Thank you, Mistress."

"Already thanking me and I've barely even touched you? What a little slut you've become in our short time together. Mistress likes this side of you." He growls under his breath. I pretend not to hear it as I leisurely stroll over to my bag I had brought with me and determine how I wanna destroy him this time.

He hasn't been a complete shit, so I won't give him the ginger. Seems too much. Then, my eyes lock on exactly what I've been looking for. His favorite vibrating plug and his paddle. The plug is dark navy blue and shaped like a very bulbous spade at the end. There's a black button on the bottom that turns on the vibrations, but the speed is controlled by how hard my Romie clenches down on it. So, the tighter his pretty little hole holds onto it, the faster it'll go.

The paddle is red leather. The word 'bitch' printed on one side. He loves this specific paddle because it's wide and covers a lot of area at once, so he feels his spankings thoroughly.

"Ro? Ya with me still?" I inquire.

"Yes, mistress. I'm still here."

"Good boy. Now, Mistress wants you to use just your fingertips and spread your hole nice and wide for me, okay? Am I clear?"

"Yes, Mistress. Very clear. Is this wide enough, Mistress?" He sounds worried and inferior already. Nothing like the Roman on TV.

"That's perfect, doll. Now stay nice and still for me, okay?"

"Yes Mistress. Ahh shit that's good, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress." I know he's close to the edge when he finishes each sentence with my title. Gets my pussy dripping every time.

"Good boy, Ro. It's in now. Just let me turn it on." As soon as I press the magic black button, a solid growl erupts from deep inside Roman's chest.

"Fuck! So fuckin' good! Ahh yesssssss!"

_Whack! _The first hit pierces the air and then Ro's skin. I put the heel of my boot to the nape of Ro's neck and pull his hair this time; letting him know the time for games and mistakes is over.

"What do you say to me, slut?" He takes a second to huff out some breaths and I know he's dropping hard.

"T-th-thank you, M-mistress-ssss." I unceremoniously drop his head back to the cold tile floor and proceed to sit down right next to him. Never touching him. Just letting the toy do its job for a few minutes.

His body starts to tremble, and I decide to fuck with him a bit more. So, I crack the paddle directly over the plug still inside him; grinning sadistically at the whimper he releases.

"Roll, Ro. On your back for me and open those sweet, sweet legs for me."

"What are ya gonna do to me, Mistress?" Again he sounds unsure and I know he's right where I need him.

When I locate what it is I wanted from my bag, I show it to him. His cock ring. His breath catches in his throat as I run the plastic piece from his lips, down his neck and all the way down the center of his chest and abs. I twirl it around the head of his pulsing cock a few times before yanking it to fit over him. His back arches deep once it's placed and I shove him back over onto his stomach.

"9 more, Roman. Count 'em out." He does. Every last one ringing out loud and clear and echoing off the walls. He dropped for me after the 9th consecutive hit. Real pretty.

That part over, I release the plug from inside him and lead Ro over to the shower stall and set him in the far corner. He immediately lays down on his side to alleviate the sting from his backside. I reach and turn the water all the way up as hot as it will go and then lay with him. Letting him cuddle against me as he comes back.

After about 10 minutes of the steam rising in the enclosed shower, I hear a whimper. "You with me, Ro?"

I run my fingers through his hair as I wait for him to gather himself. "R-rory?"

"Yeah, Ro. It's me. Just me. Did so good for me."

"Thanks, Rory. Needed th't. C'n I has some pussy now?" He smiles cheekily up at me.

"First you have to cum for me." I release the cock ring I had kinda forgotten about and he barely has the strength to react as his load pours from his dick and slides down the drain.

"Good, Ro. Came nice and hard for me. So good. Want pussy now?"

"Pretty please, Rory."

"Call me Mistress right now, Sweet. Come here."

I sit back against the steam-slicked shower wall and spread my legs, letting Ro take his time approaching me. Shivering when his tongue makes the initial contact with my center.

"Fuck, Romie. Such a nice tongue you've got. Making Mistress feel so good, baby. Get in there Ro. Yeah. There you go. Eat my pussy like you mean it. Fuck!"

I cum hard and it's all over too quick but I couldn't help it. My feelings for Ro deepen each time he needs me and having him eat me out like that on top of everything was just too much. I've never let him "return the favor" so to speak, and I realize I am now screwed. Literally and figuratively. Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been about a month since the last time I had taken care of Ro. But, that's mostly my fault. After letting him have me in that way, I don't know if I'm strong enough to keep our relationship strictly platonic in the public eye. He's reached out to me a couple times, I just can't find it within myself to respond. Speaking of which, here comes another text.

_R: Rory? I feel like you're ignoring me. Did I do something wrong? I need you, Mistress. _

_R: Please_

_R: Rm 241_

After that last text comes in, I pick up my phone; ready to type out a response but nothing seems good enough. All I know is I'm a Domme and he needs me. I must try.

So, I grab my duffel bag full of our "supplies", my phone and my key card and hustle down the hall to the elevator. Once inside, my knees shake, and I stare a hole into the opposite wall waiting to arrival on the 2nd floor from where I was on the 8th. It's taking way too long but finally the doors open and I sprint down the hall finally finding Ro's room.

I knock on the door with our secret 3-tone pattern and then suddenly the door swings open. Without a word, Roman kneels to the floor in his submissive pose and waits as I shut the door behind me and set my things down. Then, I walk towards him. Slowly so I don't frighten him.

I pause in front of him; elongating this cat and mouse game just a little. The air thickening with sexual tension. Then, I pull his head up from the floor by his hair and just watch. I watch his body relax, his brown eyes go black, and then his breathing quickens and that's when I know I've got him exactly where he needs to be.

I slowly lean down and plant a lingering yet teasingly light kiss to his lips and then let him go. He whimpers. I start to shuffle through my bag for anything we haven't tried yet to make him go down for me. I first grab his ball gag. Instead of coming down to his level to place the gag over his mouth, I stand over him; further asserting dominance.

"Head up, mouth open." He obeys rather quickly. So quick, in fact, that I'm almost afraid he gave himself whiplash. I swallow that thought and begin to place the gag. Then, I take my freshly manicured index finger of my left hand and slowly trail it down his spine. His breathing increases to hard pants. I use the same tactic on his rapidly hardening shaft, too. He whimpers.

"Now, Ro. I'm going to plug you with your favorite spade. But, I'm not going to just give it to you. I will place it just inside your hole. You must use your body to pull it in the rest of the way. Understood?"

A very garbled and unclear 'yes. Mistress' is his response. So, I lube up the plug and place it where I know he'll be able to pull it in.

"There you go, Ro. Work your pretty little hole for me. Show me what a good boy you are." He struggles with it, but after a few solid moments, the plug slides home and Roman's body sprawls to the floor from exertion.

I pat him on the head in a very patronizing manner, but he nestles into it. Right where I want him. "Good boy, Ro. Obeying so pretty today. Such a sweet boy."

"Thank you, Mistress" is all I get out of him, but that's okay. Then, I turn the plug on. First, I put it on the highest vibration setting, then almost instantly switch to the lowest.

"Fuck" Ro grumbles under his breath. "Thank you, Mistress." I pull his hair and his neck arches backwards.

"For what, my sweet boy?" I tease him.

"For everything. Taking me down, letting me have my pretty plug. Just everything, Mistress. So good to me."

I let his hair go. "Mistress has to go warm up these stones for your massage. Stay right there. I'll be right back." I retreat to my bag and grab 2 medium size stones first. Then, to the bathroom to run them under the hot water and grab a couple towels.

When I come back, Ro is laying perfectly still in the position I left him in. I place one towel over the small of his back and place a stone on top of the towel. Then, I place one towel over the back of his neck and place the second stone. With the two stones now at a reasonably warm temperature, I run them all over Ro's back and legs; giving my baby the best deep tissue massage. Tricking his body into relaxing when I'm not done with him. Once the massage is over, I speak again.

"Up on your knees, Ro. I want to see how your pretty little cock is holding up." He rises to his knees and places his hands behind his head. His cock is an angry red and spilling precum, but he's not begging yet, so I know he can handle what's next. Leaving him in that position, I walk to his bedside and light the candle I found there.

I come back to Ro and squat so I'm at his eye level. Then, I grab his chin and make him look at me, so he knows I'm being truthful. "Now, Ro. We're going to play with some wax." He seems confused, so I use my grip on his chin to lead him over to the candle I had just lit.

"Wax." I say again and point to the lit candle. He body trembles. "Are you excited, Ro? Does my baby want to play in the wax?" He nods rapidly. So, I blow out the candle and wait a few moments for it to be just cool enough to handle touching it. Then, I lead Ro back to the middle of the floor and lay him down on his back.

With the wax still liquified, I pour a straight line down his sternum all the way to the top of his dick. He hisses from the warmth but doesn't stop me. Then I pour two dots onto his nipples and wait. I want the wax to leave a mark, but not burn him too harshly. Finally, I scratch all of the wax off and imprinted into Ro's skin at least for now, is a perfectly straight pink line down his sternum and two perfectly round pink circles on his nipples.

"More, Mistress." I place the heel of my right boot on his chest between his pecs.

"Excuse me?" He whimpers.

"Can I please have more wax, Mistress?" I place my foot back to the floor.

"That's better. You know better than to make demands to me."

"Sorry, Mistress." Without responding, I go back to the bedside to grab my lighter and re-light the candle; carrying it back to Ro once I can handle it.

"Over on your stomach, Ro." He obeys and his butt wiggles as he gets comfy. First, I use the plug still inside him as a spreader and open his hole a bit more than it already is. "Ready, Ro?" He nods.

With his consent, I pour some of the wax down into his hole; more so on the plug so it doesn't burn his skin or stick to it. Then, I decide to have a little fun and I draw a zigzag pattern on the full length of his back. With that, he roars loudly, and his cock explodes under him onto the floor.

He manages to sit still as I peel off all of the wax we just used. Then, just like always, I find a cozy corner to lean against and settle him between my legs; running my fingers through his hair.

_Maybe one day I'll have him in the way I really want…_


	4. Chapter 4

A week after we were last "together" and I'm desperately craving Roman. This is a problem. A BIG problem. Right now, Roman and I are out for drinks with the rest of the roster and it's honestly a bit boring. I'm sat with Alexa and Nikki (Cross) and a few of the other women. But I can't keep my eyes off Ro across the bar with the Uso's. Fuck.

Suddenly, some tall, skinny, redhead walks up to Ro. They talk for a split second before he is leading her to the middle of the dance floor. My heart shatters into a million pieces and my throat closes. But I can't break down. Not here. So, I simply put my drink down, throw a $20 on the table for my part of the tab, and walk right out; hailing a cab back to the hotel.

Not even 5 minutes later, my phone buzzes with a text message. Expecting it to be one of the girls since I hadn't explained myself, I pull my phone from the pocket of my tight jean shorts and open it. Bad idea.

_R: Where did you go? _

_M: You saw me leave?_

_R: Yes, Rory. I'm not completely oblivious. Plus, I'm going to protect you if some asshole tried something on you and that's why you left_

_M: My hero. *insert eye roll* No, that's not why I left. I'm not feeling well_

_R: Damn. I was hoping I could get Mistress to come out and play _

_M: Gimme an hour to try to sleep off this headache and I'll call you_

_R: I'll be waiting _

I get out of the cab, tip/pay the driver and stroll up to my room. I feel terrible lying to Ro, but he can NOT know the truth. He can't know how green with envy I was when I saw that woman touch him. When he led her to the dance floor. When she was grinding on him. He can't know any of it. Anyway, I undress down to my matching red lace bra and panties and curl up in my bed; setting my alarm to wake me in an hour.

'Right on time' I think as my alarm blares through the room. I check my phone as soon as my eyes adjust to being open again and see a missed call and a text from Roman.

_R: _ _Please don't leave me hangin'. _I hurry to respond.

_M: I'm not. Room 719. Come on up. I'll be waiting for you, my sweet boy. _

_R: On my way, Mistress._

All of 2 minutes passes before I hear that specific three-tone knock on the door.

"Coming!" I fluff my hair in the mirror and slip into my black stilettos, or as I call them, my Mistress heels.

I open the door and he grins at me; gawking at me as he looks me up and down. I snap and point down to the floor and his eyes immediately shift to admire the carpet. I give him a pat on the head as I retreat behind him to close the door.

"Strip" The first clear cut, sharp instruction given. He obeys.

"Down" and he follows; knowing exactly what Mistress expects at this point. Once he's on the floor and that ass is in the air, the first sharp slap stings his skin and he hisses, but otherwise makes no movement or noise. The second comes rapidly after the first. Then, his breathing changes to forced pants.

"Thank you, Mistress." Instead of a response, I crack the flogger across his back. The fresh skin stinging more harshly than his ass. But, he relishes it. Begs for more. Needs more.

So, I decide to give him what he wants.

"Why did you come to me tonight, Roman?" I grab him by the hair and force his head up, his eyes staying downward.

"Needed you" is the pathetic response I receive.

I grab his chin with my free hand.

"Tell me the truth, my sweet boy? Why did you need me tonight of all nights? I know you can do this, Ro. Just say it." I release his chin so I can clearly understand him.

"Was a bad boy, Mistress. Almost stepped out on you." Ouch. That hurts.

"What do you mean, pretty boy? How did you almost step out on me? I'm just Mistress."

"Had thoughts, Mistress. Almost let someone else take care of me. But, only you can, Mistress. Wouldn't be as good with anyone else. 'm sorry, Mistress."

"So, you need punished for your bad thoughts? Need some discipline, do you? Maybe remind you why you come to me and ONLY me?" He nods.

I let go of his hair and his head droops forward, but he otherwise stays on his hands and knees. I whip him one more time with the flogger across his broad back. Then, sitting beside his prone frame, I reach under him and stroke him to full hardness. He whimpers the whole time. Once he's hard, I lock his cock cage over his precum-dripping length and shove the key into my panties.

Roman dropping right where I want him, I grab the ginger from my bag and show it to him. His tongue lulls out of his mouth and he pants harder; knowing exactly where that piece of ginger will go. Deciding to test my sweet boy, I run the ginger from the nape of his neck to the bottom of his spine; the sticky ginger sending a searing string of pleasurable pain down his spine. While he's distracted with that pleasure, I push the ginger between his ass cheeks and let it do its damage there. Then, the final straw. The ginger goes into my sweet boy's hole. He lets out a strangled moaning cry and I know he's dropped.

"Thank you, Mistress." I place my hand on the small of his back, to which he responds by arching his back even further, igniting the ginger again and rubbing the cock cage across the carpet.

"For what, sweetheart?"

"For my punishment. Deserve to be punished for my bad boy thoughts. Punish me so good, Mistress."

I listen as he moans and groans in agonizing blissed out painful pleasure; letting the ginger and the cage do its work.

Once he calms back down about 5-10 minutes later, I know the ginger has run out and it's time to take it from him. I warn him of this. He stays perfectly still as I dislodge the fig from the tight grasp of his tiny hole. Then, the final step in my baby's pleasurable painful punishment. I set him on his knees, and he wraps his arms around my elbow. I let him rest his body weight on my forearm like he's a newborn baby and I rub his back.

Moments later, he silently cums inside the cock cage and it splatters to the floor. Then, I sit him up and let him rest against me chest-to-back style while the tremors from his orgasm quietly subside.


	5. Chapter 5

With SummerSlam out of the way, things with Roman and I are slowing down. It won't be long before the next Big 4 pay-per-view, but for now I'm enjoying the quiet, gentle, ebb and flow of our situation. This morning, I'm exhausted. Ro had been on a kick all week of needing me any time of day he could get it. Morning, noon, evening, midnight; he just didn't care. He needed to release some tension, and he needed it right then. But, right now, I'm alone in my hotel room. Nothing on but shorts and a tank top. I should go to the gym, but all I want is to relish in my alone time.

I pull my tank up under my breasts and lightly scratch my tummy, every touch arousing me further. Then, I trail my fingertip over the waistband of my shorts. Mind wandering to nowhere in particular. Then, it pushes underneath said waistband and travels toward my mound; stopping to flick my clit on the way to where I need the most relief. Surprising myself and basically not giving a fuck, I shove two fingers deep into my slickening pussy and start to pump them. Oh, it feels good. I squeeze and toss and turn and tease myself to the brink. I'm almost there. I can taste it. Just a little further, and -.

_RING! RING! RING! _

My phone rings and my orgasm is ruined.

"Hello?" I answer sharply. I hear his bated breath before he even speaks. I change my tone.

"Hello my sweet boy. Come to my room. Room 578. Mistress has a sweet, _sweet _surprise for you."

I hang up the phone and strip completely; slipping into my heels.

Once he arrives, I grasp him by the collar of his shirt and pull him into the room; shoving him down into a chair I had placed near the foot of my bed. Then, I gag him with his favorite black leather ball gag and tie his hands behind his back.

That done, I straddle his lap. I grab him by the hair and wrench his neck to the side. Gently but firmly I smack him. "_That, _was for being so needy. What I'm going to do next? This is for ruining my orgasm I was going to have this morning."

Then, I dismount him and go to lay back in bed; opening my legs as soon as I get comfortably situated. "You see this? How wet this little pussy is?" He nods. "_I _did this. Not you. My pussy is wet because I played with myself without you. So now, you have to watch." I proceed to tease myself as I had mere moments before and work myself up again. After what feels like an eternity, I fall over the edge of ecstasy and my orgasm floods the bed beneath me. Once I regain my breath and my composure, I remember I have an audience.

"How ya holdin' up over there, Ro?" I laugh

"Mistress, please."

"Please what? My little desperate boy. Tell me what you need."

"Need ta cum. Bad." He pouts up at me as I straddle his lap again.

"Oh, do you now?" I taunt.

"Yessss. Pleeeeeeeeeeeease." I start to slowly grind on him.

"Don't you do it, slut. You know better." He growls at me. I pull his hair again.

I feel his cock reaching full hardness so I get off of him and back on my own two feet. "Nah. We're not doing that today. You will wear your cock ring and plug all day and if you manage to not cum, I may let you later. Do you understand me?

"Yes, 'istress. I understand." So, I undo the gag, untie his hands and physically guide him to the door; shutting it in his face.

\- A few hours later -

I'm walking around the backstage area in a tube-top cocktail dress because I wanted to feel sexy. Suddenly, I'm forcefully pushed forward into and bending over some crates in a darkened hallway. Then, a voice sounds in my ear and I immediately know it's Ro.

"Do you feel this shit?! YOU did this. Now I have to go wrestle the fucking main event plugged with a cock ring on and fucking hard as hell."

Before he can even blink, I squirm out from under his hold, push him back against the opposite wall, and squeeze his shoulder until he hits his knees. Then I stand over him and I know he can smell my essence as my pussy is pretty much face-level to him at this point. He looks up at me, stunned.

"DON'T even go there with me, Ro. You know that's not how you talk to me. After the show you get 15 spanks for the attitude and you may have just lost your orgasm privileges tonight. I'll think about that one. But, for now, you will sit right there until your match is up and you will think about smarting off to me. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good." I walk away.

After Ro's match, I'm standing backstage behind the crowd, ready to beat a hasty retreat. Once I know he's looking at me, I motion to him to come to me with my index finger and turn to start walking toward my dressing room. I make it back to the room and undress before our secret knock sounds at my door.

I open it and immediately point down and back to the middle of the open floor behind me and he drops to his knees in the spot I want him as I lock the door.

"Should I remove your plug for your punishment or no?" I pretend to ponder, knowing I'm not going to.

"Strip" comes my command and he immediately does as told. "Now go straddle that bench. It's the best we've got in here." Again, he does.

I place my heel on the small of his back and proceed to give out his punishment. He counts them all out one by one and thanks me after each.

"Color, Ro?" I inquire; making sure not to take it too far.

"Green, Mistress. So green." He breathes out.

"Good." That being the last word spoken before I tie his hands back behind his back and release him from the cock ring. Then, I pull his head up by his hair and make him look at me.

"You may cum. But you will do it untouched. Understood?"

"Yes, thank you, Mistress." As soon as his head lulls back down, I turn his plug on and all the way up. Then, I watch as my baby squirms and whines in ecstasy as his orgasm overtakes him.

Normally, I would just find a comfy little corner to settle into to bring Ro back to me. But, since he'd had a punishment, I figure the shower would be a better fit and the steam will help clear his head a bit more so that's where I take him.

'_Maybe someday…'_


	6. Chapter 6

With Survivor Series around the corner, backstage morale is higher than ever. We're all training harder, eating right, holding each other more accountable and doing everything we can to make this the best Survivor Series the WWE Universe has ever seen. But, with that comes more expectation and more responsibility. I'm constantly looking over my shoulder this week. I know Roman is lurking about, trying to catch me alone.

Am I avoiding him? Yes. How? I'm not sure but it's not until the day of Survivor Series that I literally run into him. I wasn't paying attention (looking over my shoulder as I walked; bad idea). I turned just in time to smack directly into his broad back. His BARE back. I fall flat on my ass as he turns around to see what (or who) just hit him.

"Rory? You okay there, babygirl?" He asks as he helps me up and I dust myself off; gently prying my arm from his grip.

"Thanks, Ro. I'm good. See you later!" I almost make it around him and away from the situation. Almost. Suddenly, he grabbed me by the hip and pulled me into him so my back was tight against his torso. He whispers in my ear.

"You've been avoiding me, Mistress. Did I do something wrong? I miss you, Mistress. Need you." I turn to look him in the eye. He looks broken. I reach up and cup his cheek in my hand; completely forgetting anything and everything else around us.

"No, my sweet boy. You did nothing wrong. Mistress' head just isn't in the right place right now. I've been super busy and stressed and I was afraid to take care of you because I could've taken it too far. I almost did a few weeks ago. Remember?" He nods. "I didn't want to hurt you, but I see I already have. Tell ya what. Come to my dressing room after your match and I'll let you go down real pretty for me. Okay?

"Yes, Mistress. I'll be there. Will you watch my match?" He grins hopeful.

"I always do." I smile back and walk away; cringing as I think back to the partial lie I had to keep telling him. I can't let my sophomoric feelings get in the way of what he needs from me. Once in my private dressing room, I decide to catch a few z's; knowing I'll need to be well rested when Ro comes back. He's first on the card after all.

I'm roused from my sleep by the secret 3-tone knock that is my signal that Ro is ready. I quickly rub the sleep from my eyes and slide into my heels before opening the door.

"Come in, my sweet boy." He does; eyes focused to the ground and I know for sure he is ready for whatever Mistress asks of him tonight. I grab his chin forcefully and make him look at me.

"Want you in the middle of the floor on your stomach. Clothes off. Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress." Once he's assumed the position, I go into my bag and grab what I need without him seeing it. Quietly, I go into the bathroom and I warm up 2 medium sized stones and some wash cloths. Then I grab a towel and go back into the main living area of the room.

"First, Mistress is going to massage you. Since you've just come from a match, Mistress wants you as calm and as limber as possible. Then, we'll have some play time. Doesn't that sound good?"

"Sounds so good Mistress. Thank you." I proceed to oil up Ro's back and legs and then use the stones and give him a deep tissue massage; rubbing out all of the tightness and soreness in his muscles. Once done with his back I ask him to roll over.

When he lays on his back, he hides his face. His cock is rock solid. Like he could cum any second. Untouched. I act unphased as I remove his hands from his face and proceed with the massage. When I get to his pelvis, his dick twitches; interested in what I'm doing to his body. My baby loves a little humiliation, so while I'm massaging, I start to talk.

"Well. What do we have here, hmm? I think you like this massage. Don't you, sweet boy?" He nods. I grab his cock firmly. "I asked you a question."

He starts to pant wildly as he tries to find the words to answer me. "Y-yes, Mistress. L-love the massageeee. Thank you, Mistress." I let go of his shaft and continue with his pelvis and legs. Then, I wipe him off with the cloths and dry him with the towel. His cock now pouring streams of precum down the shaft towards his balls.

"Careful, sweet boy. You know what happens if you cum before I allow you to. Tell me. What happens to bad boys who cum early?"

"They get spankin's, Mistress."

"Good boy."

I decide to push him a little further. I run my fingertip around his hole in circular motions. Soft, slow, teasing motions. His hole flutters and his cock twitches; more precum oozing out from the head. He whimpers. I see his hands grasping for something to hold on to; something to ground him to the moment. But instead, I decide to tie his hands together so he can't touch. Not that he's in the right mindset to touch himself anyway.

Once his hands are tied securely, I plug him; turning the vibration all the way up. At that sensation, Ro gets his feet under him and gives a push, arching his back all the way as he growls low in his belly so as not to alert anyone that may be walking by of what's happening behind my closed door.

I settle myself down next to him and pull him into my body; restricting his movements. He loves this. He loves just having to take what I give him without reacting to it. But, this time he just can't help it. Even wrapped up in my arms he's squirmy. So, I grab him by the cock again. His movements halt and his breath catches.

I'm directly in his ear. Crystal clear in my instruction and my expectation. "Stop, Ro. Just enjoy it. Don't need to be all squirmy. Mistress has you. Just take it. I'm right here."

Finally, his breathing slows and his body goes almost limp. So, I release his cock and let him be for a minute. It's about 10 minutes later that his body flexes and releases about 5 or 6 times in a row and his cock squeezes out the cum he'd been saving. Immediately he starts apologizing.

"'m sorry, Mistress. Couldn't help it." He's so far down, but I know he's expecting to be punished.

"Lean over the arm of that chair in the corner, babe. You get 5 paddles for cumming early."

He immediately does as told and assumes his punishment position. After the fifth hit of the paddle, I walk him over to the big, super-spacious shower and turn the water on. I point it away from us and let the steam fill up the room while I settle him in between my legs and play with his hair. Patiently waiting for him to come back from the state of ecstasy he's in.

"Thank you, Mistress. Love you."

_Oh fuck. I'm doomed. _


	7. Chapter 7

_"Thanks, Mistress. Love you."_

Those words have been ringing in my mind for about two weeks. I'd just recently been promoted to backstage interviewer so I try to drown myself in my work as a distraction. Doesn't help much, but it's all I've got. I've currently got myself locked in my hotel room studying this weeks script to see who I'm interviewing and about what. Trying to plan ahead, ya know? Suddenly, my phone shrieks and I'm broken from my concentration.

Brie: Come out with us girls tonight. Please? We miss you." It's only 11am, so I wait a bit to respond. Deciding to do so around 2pm.

Me: JUST the girls, right? That's it?

B: Yes, ma'am. Just us girls. Drinks on me.

M: I'm in. What time?

B: Yay! We'll meet at the hotel bar at like 8p. Then we'll decide if we wanna go bar hopping or just have a few in the hotel.

M: See you at 8, then!

Once 7pm rolls around I decide to get dressed. I've decided on a candy blue, cropped tube top, some leather pants, and my Mistress heels. Then, I curl my hair into long, loose wavy tresses, and apply a minimal amount of makeup. By 7:50 I'm ready to go. Grabbing my purse, ID, and key to the room, I head for the elevator. As soon as I step off the elevator and round the corner, I spot the Bella Twins, Carmella and Nattie. I walk up to them. Feeling completely confident in myself for once in my life.

"Hey, ladies! Let's get our drink on!" I scream.

"Brie mode!" Brie yells while laughing.

About an hour into the night, I'm frozen in place. Walking into the bar is Roman, the Uso's, Dean, Seth, and Braun. I lean over to Brie.

"I thought you said it was just us girls

"It is?" She looks at me like I've grown an extra head or something. I jerk my head in the guys' direction.

"Then what are they doing here?" I grit my teeth.

"Aurora, they're at the same hotel, it's not my fault they chose tonight to have a drink. Besides, why does it bother you so much?"

"Oh duh. Silly me. I don't know, I'm just paranoid, I guess. Just wanna spend time with just my girls, ya know?" Whew! I barely escaped that one.

About 20 minutes after the guys had arrived I feel a tap 3 times on my shoulder; quite reminiscent of the 3 tone signal Ro and I use. Fuck. I slowly turn myself around in my barstool. It is him.

"May I have this dance?" He asks with that charming grin that makes me embarrassingly wet in the panties. Suddenly the girls are chanting, "Do it! Do it!" So, I say yes. Only then did I register that the song we're about to dance to is a heavy rb/rap track with some _suggestive_ lyrics. Roman becomes a bit brazen due to his liquid courage and nudges his knee between my legs as he sets the pace. Our bodies so close, I don't even think a piece of paper would fit between us. Grinding together. Then, he spins me around and pulls me even closer to him. Although, I'm still not sure how _that_ was even possible.

"Mmm. Hi, Mistress." He practically purrs in my ear. My face instantly goes beet red and I'm so glad we're in a dark bar at this particular moment. I reach up and touch his face. Trying to maintain my composure as I look in his eyes.

"Hello, my sweet boy. Have you come to play with Mistress?" I ask of him.

"Oh, Mistress. I want to so bad. Need to play."

"Okay, baby boy. Here's the deal, there's an empty alley behind this hotel. Go there. I'll grab my bag of your toys from my car and be right there." Immediately, he obeys, beelining for the back door.

Not even 5 minutes later, I'm approaching the alley. That's when I see him. He's naked. Submissive pose assumed. Forehead down and butted against the neighboring privacy fence; legs spread wide and hands behind his back. I quietly approach so as not to scare him. Without a word, I clip one end of his leash to the fence. Then, I pull his hair with one hand to arch his neck while I place the leash on him with the other. Then, I reach down and stroke him to make sure he reaches ultimate hardness before I place his cock ring. Immediately after it's placed, he starts to pant real loud so I go sit down in front of him and grab his face; locking in eye contact. "

Focus, Ro. I know, it's been so long. I'm here now, though. Just breathe. You're okay. Mistress' got you." Finally, he gets used to it and calms down a bit. "

Good boy." I soothe him by stroking his hair as he haphazardly falls into my lap; purring like a docile little kitten.

He starts to lick at my hand and I know he's okay. "Feeling a bit playful tonight, aren't we?" We both chuckle.

"Come back to the fence, sweet boy. Mistress is gonna try something a bit different." He obeys quickly.

Pressing his back against the fence so hard I'm sure there will be marks, I tie his hands behind him and around the fence as extra security so he really can't move. Then, I place a bright pink dildo on the ground right under him and between his spread legs.

"Can I ride it, Mistress? Pretty please?"

"Sit on it for now, Ro. You're not quite down enough to ride it, yet. But you can sit on it." So he does. He takes every inch like a champ. I'm right back in his space with the praise. "Good boy, Ro. Being so good. Lovely sweet little boy."

It takes about 20 minutes of the praise and feeling the dildo inside him before he stops begging and his head lulls forward onto my shoulder. I pull his hair and he raises his head. His eyes are blown with lust and desire. I decide he's ready.

"Go ahead and ride it, baby boy. Mistress is gonna watch her sweet boy." He whimpers as I pull myself away from him, but immediately his hips swivel and bounce. He starts off real slow, but it isn't too long before my desperate baby boy is riding that fake dick with every last ounce of energy he can muster. He gets real loud real quick. So I lean forward and yank his leash once. He looks at me wide-eyed but not scared, he's completely aroused.

"Do you want the whole bar to hear you being such a slut for a fake dick?" He swallows hard. "That's what I thought. Quiet down."

He's quick to apologize and try to hang his head. "'m sorry, Mistress." I stay silent as his hips pick up the pace again and it isn't until he's desperate to cum that I hear another peep from him. It takes all the energy he has left to mumble something under his breath. Without moving from my spot in front of him, I grab him by his collar and force his head up.

"Come again, Sweet?"

"Need to cum, Mistress." He doesn't beg, he doesn't plead. I slowly take off his cock ring and his cock spurts out the laziest strings of cum I've ever seen from him. I lick him all up and undo him from the fence and the dildo. Leading him on his leash back to the hotel and sneak him up to my room. Once there, I strip myself down and settle us both in the far corner of the shower with it running in the opposite direction so the steam fills the tiny bathroom.

"Thank you, Rory. You're the best friend I could ever ask for."

_There's that fucking word I hate... _


	8. Chapter 8

Finally. Home sweet home for a few days. I swear, I love my WWE job, but damn, the travel is exhausting sometimes. I've barely set my luggage down and my work phone starts blaring at me.

"Hello?" All I hear on the other end is panted breathing, so I sneak a quick look at the caller ID. Fuck. It's Roman.

"Baby boyyyyy?" I soften my tone and I hear him moan with it. "What are you doing, sweet boy? Talk to Mistress."

"T-tr-tryna cum, Mistress. Hurts but it's so good."

We both live in Florida, but I'm in Miami. It would take hours to drive there. I do what I can for him while I've got him on the phone; hoping to at least take the edge off for him.

"Good words, sweet. How are you trying to cum? Tell Mistress all about it."

"Dildo inside me. Stroking my big, fat cock. Wish you were here, Mistress. Can't cum alone no more. Need help."

He sounds so pitiful. "You can do it, sweet boy. Just cum for me. Push that fat dildo inside you as far as you can and let your sweet little hole do the work. I know you can. Mistress' sweet, beautiful boy." Within seconds I hear his breath catch as he releases a long, loud moan and I know he's done it. He's cum for me.

"Oh fuck, Rory. Even over the phone you've got control over me. That was awesome. Thanks, baby girl."

"Oh we're not done, Roman. I'm hopping on the first redeye I can get. Be ready for a long evening. Bye!"

I hang up and throw my suitcases back in my car, cruising toward the highway and pulling into the airport. Once there, I run to the service desk.

"I need a redeye to Pensacola." I'm completely out of breath from running, but the front desk associate tells me one is leaving in about 20 minutes and hands me my ticket. I book it to the gate.

Once on the plane, I see I have a picture message from Ro. It's a picture of the dildo still inside him and then a picture of his pouty face.

_Please come soon, Mistress. _

_I'm on the plane, sweet boy. Should be there within the hour. Just hold on for me. Mistress is coming. _

Just like I had assumed, I land in Pensacola within the hour. Quickly, I hail a cab and give him the address. Arriving to the house, I call Roman before paying the driver and stepping out of the car.

"Hi my sweet boy. I'm on your front step. Can I come in?" He's panting super hard. Ugh I love this man.

"D-Door is unlocked. Come on innnn." So, I hang up the phone and follow the breathy moans to his location. I was not expecting the sight I walked into, though.

My sweet boy is in his submissive pose, naked and facing away from the door. He has his backup leash wrapped around the bed post and attached to his collar. The dildo lodged perfectly inside his tight little hole.

"Off the bed, Ro. Back up towards my voice as far as you can." Gagging, he stops himself about halfway to me. His backup leash is significantly shorter than the one we bought him together. "Good boy."

I walk around to stand in front of him in the tiny space between the bed and his prone figure. Immediately, his hands grab my hips and he's up on his knees, back arched and he's panting. I grab him by the chin and tilt his head up further.

"Shh babe. Mistress is here. I'm right here. I'm gonna let you go down real pretty for me. Is that what you want?" He nods as rapidly as he can. Then, randomly, he presses the side of his face to my stomach and his left hand scratches gently at my hip and I know what he wants. But, I'm not giving in to him that fast.

"You smell my arousal, don't you, Sweet?" He nods again.

Without a single word, I step away from him; switching out my sneakers for my heels while I finish speaking. "Sorry, sweet. You can't have pussy yet. Maybe if you go down like a good little boy, I'll reward you later. Maybe."

He whimpers. Quickly, I shed my clothes and walk back towards him; resuming my stance in front of him. This time, I press his face directly over my mound and he sneaks a tiny kitten lick at the spot where he knows my clit rests. Feeling this, I grab him by the chin again and push his head back as far as it will go.

"Good little boys don't beg, Ro. Only slutty little bad boys are beggars. Are you a slut, Roman?" He shakes his head 'no.' "Then stop acting like one." I undo his leash and pull him so he's standing to his full height; taking his dildo in the process.

"Shower. I'll be right in. He hangs his head and walks slowly towards the bathroom.

Once there, I undress him. He doesn't move a muscle unless told to. I draw him a bubble bath and he immediately settles in. Then I start to wash him. Soon, I've got him up against the opposite wall as I clean his backside. He starts to scratch the wall as I inch closer to his hole. As my thumb grazes down the cleft of his toned ass and over his hole, his breath stops and he cums on the wall; hanging his head like he's in trouble.

"I guess my sweet little Ro really is a slut, aren't you, babe?" I ask while pulling his hair and wrenching his head backwards.

"Don' wanna be a slut, Mistress. Wan' be good boy." He whimpers at me. With that, I silently reattach his leash and guide him back to the bedroom, still dripping wet. I lay a big beach towel over his covers.

"Bed, Ro." He immediately obliges me, on his hands and knees facing away from me and towards his headboard. Without him knowing, I re-lube his plug and walk towards the bed with it.

"Hmm. Is my sweet boy going to submit to Mistress? Or do I have to make you submit this time?" I tease the dildo over his hole while I speak. Once I reach the word 'make', I shove the dildo into his hole and he assumes the submissive position. Ass up, legs spread wide, head down and hands behind his back. I can tell he wants more. He's desperate for it.

"Ride your toy, Sweet. Let Mistress see how you fuck your pretty little hole when I'm not around." He starts slow but soon he can't control himself and he bounces hard and fast.

"There's my pretty little slut, I mean, sweet boy." He growls at me under his breath as I climb up onto the bed next to him. Hearing it; I pull his hair, wrenching his head back as far as it will go.

"Did you just growl at Mistress?" I grit through my teeth.

Still bouncing he replies, "Yes Mistress. I sorry, Mistress."

I give him a sharp slap on his right ass cheek and his breath catches for a split second. "Thank you, Mistress. I deserve that spank."

"Finally, you remember some of the manners I've taught you." I retort. Then I leave him alone for a bit. Actually, it's a long while before I hear him whimpering and his hips start to slow down.

"Permission to speak, Mistress?" He begs on a sharp exhale.

"Granted. What's up, Ro?" I don't even give him the satisfaction of me looking in his direction as I reply.

"Can I cum please? Hurts so good. Wanna be a good boy, but I need ta cum so bad."

Hearing the desperation in his voice, I pull him into my lap and he nuzzles into my neck as he gets comfy.

"You may cum, Ro. With only 2 small stipulations."

"Yes, Mistress?" This time I look directly in his eyes.

"You will cum untouched. Then, you will wear your pretty little cock ring while you sleep for me." I can tell he doesn't like the second one but he obliges nonetheless. Within seconds, his body is trembling and he spurts cum all over his abs.

Since I'm not _always _a harsh Mistress, I tell him to stay put and I go grab some wash cloths and a bottle of water. Once he's all clean, I hand him the bottle. "Drink up, Sweet. Mistress wants you to have a nice long pee before I place your ring." He chugs the full 20 oz bottle and within 15 minutes he's running to the bathroom.

It doesn't seem like that long before his stream stops, so I go in and stand behind him. "You sure you're done, Sweet boy?" While I ask him this, I wrap my arms around his body. My right hand splaying over his lower belly and my left grabbing his shaft. I start to rub his belly as I stroke him and nibble at his neck. His upper body goes limp as he starts to release more and then he cums again.

"Good job, Love. Now come on. Let Mistress put your ring on so we can sleep some."

"Okay. Can I go to sleep with Rory, though? I miss my best friend."

I crawl up in the bed and pat the space next to me for him to crawl in. "Of course, Ro. Let's get some sleep."

_What have I done to myself?! _

_**A/N: What do you guys think? Should she tell Ro what she's feeling? Or keep helping him out and keep her thoughts to herself? **_


	9. Chapter 9

It's finally summer and the days are getting warmer. All of us decided to head to the beach in whatever town we're in now; a smaller group of us playing a few games of sand volleyball. I'm surrounded by so many females in bikinis while I'm self-conscious in my tankini and all the men are shirtless, but I only have eyes for one man in particular.

Having had enough volleyball for a while, I head back to my towel to sunbathe a bit. A few minutes later, I'm cast into a big, dark shadow that's towering over me. I lower my sunglasses and it's the one person I was just on my way to having _VERY _naughty daydreams about.

"Love the suit, Rory." Then, he squats down so he's directly in my face. "Wish it was a little skimpier, though. You really should show off your body more, baby girl."

He winks at me and he's gone just as quick as he was there. Thinking nothing of it since he flirts with pretty much every female ever, I go back to my sunbathing. Then, Carmella comes to sit next to me with her towel just as I grab my phone and jet off to the women's restroom on the pier; asking her to watch the rest of my belongings for me. Once safely inside the stall, I pause to catch my breath.

No longer able to avoid my own urges, I strip off my bottoms and shove two fingers into my already moistening center; instantly wishing they were someone else's. With none other than Roman fucking Reigns on my mind, I cum quick. For the first time in I don't even remember how long, I actually squirt. I'm honestly not even sure if I made any noise. No sooner have I come off my high than my phone vibrates on the cold tile floor of the one stall bathroom. Bending over to pick it up, I see it's a text from, of course, Roman.

_Ro: Where did you go, baby girl? Are we playing hide-and-seek now? Don't make me come looking for you. _

_Me: I'm in the ladies' room off the pier, Ro. Stay with our friends, ya big goof. _

_Ro: Hurry back…Mistress. _

With that last text, he sends me a kiss emoji and a voice note which is just him releasing a growl under his breath. I almost came again, but instead I make my way out of the stall to wash my hands, using a little water to freshen up _down there, _as well.

\- Hours Later -

I'm awoken from my much needed nap by the sound of Ro and I's secret 3-tone knock on my hotel room door. Groggy, I get out of bed to open it; resting my forehead against the doorframe as I wave him in. Taking a second to myself to wake up before I conversate with anyone, especially Roman, I pace the room. Nothing frantic, just a slow monotonous pace.

Suddenly, Ro stands and stops me in my tracks with those big strong hands low on my hips. Oh, how I wish they were somewhere else on my body. Focus Rory! I mentally scold myself as I look him in the eye. He smiles unknowing of the war in my head.

"I'm sorry I woke you, but we haven't exactly had time to play in weeks, babe. You know the big dog can't go too long without his Mistress."

"It's okay, Ro. You wanna go down for me? Be a good little boy and do everything Mistress asks of you? That what you want?" I respond, knowing full well I'm NOT in the right frame of mind to take care of him right now. He nods.

"Let me go lock the door, and I'll go down real pretty for you, Mistress." When he comes back to me, I'm rocking back and forth on my heels. I'm clearly not okay. But, when Ro needs me, I jump. So, I fake it the best way I can.

"Assume the position, Ro. Right here in front of Mistress."

Even I can tell that my voice isn't as strong and sure as it normally is with him. Fuck. Once he's in position, I walk around him to my duffel bag on the other side of the room; contemplating what I want to use on him. I guess I had zoned out because the next thing I know, Ro has his big strong body pressed to my back and those hands squeezing at my hips again as I listen to his slow, steady breath against my ear.

"Rory? Everything okay?" His concern sounds genuine. Time to buck the fuck up and talk to him like an adult. I'm so not ready for this. I slowly push his hands away from my body, instantly wishing I hadn't. But, if I'm gonna do this, he can't be touching me. I'll lose my nerve. I retreat to the bed and take a deep breath.

"Kind of? Maybe? Not really? Fuck, I don't even know, Ro." I put my head in my hands. This is not starting as I had hoped.

He gets to his knees in front of me and places his hands on my thighs, squeezing reassuringly. There goes my no touching plan. "Come on, Rory. We're best friends. Since when can't you talk to me?" He tips my chin up with his index finger; raising his eyebrow at me.

"I think I'm in love with someone." I mumble under my breath. Still, I know he heard me.

"Speak up, baby girl. I didn't quite catch that." The smirk on his face lets me know he did in fact hear me and that he's not taking me seriously. I groan and bolt off the bed, locking myself in the bathroom.

"Come on, silly girl. I was only joking. I'm sorry. No more. I promise. Just unlock the door."

_Why does my pussy have to be dripping wet just off his voice? Especially right now?! _Eventually, I click the lock open. As soon as I do, Roman is crowding his large body into the small space behind me. "So who is it? Who's the lucky fella?" He asks.

We both look in the mirror ahead of us as I respond. "Someone that doesn't love me back, I'm sure." I sigh.

"Well then, he's a fucking idiot. My best friend is a fucking catch and if he can't see that then he doesn't deserve you." Then, I felt a shock of electricity up my spine and I decide to turn around.

"You're the fucking idiot, Roman. I'm in love with you." I watch as his jaw drops and I instantly regret my rash decision, blaming it on false courage. I try to run from him again but he recovers from his shock quickly and catches me by the arm before I can complete my escape.

"Nah nah nah. You are not running after _that_ confession. Come here." He situates me in front of him again, facing the mirror. "You mean it? You're really in love with me?" I nod, stoic; afraid of what he's going to say or do.

"That's a relief. I've been in love with you since the day we met." Then, those big strong arms wrap around my waist and his face nuzzles my neck. Without any prior warning, I'm spun around to face him, his grip on me still tight.

He grabs my face and plants the biggest and best kiss I've ever experienced on my lips. The longer we kiss, the dirtier it gets. I've got his shirt scrunched between my fingers. His own hands have pulled my shorts up almost into a thong and he's now grabbing my bare ass. I break the kiss as it becomes too much and press my forehead to his chest as his fingers explore my nether regions.

"Wow. Soaking wet and I've barely even touched you, baby girl. I bet you taste real sweet, huh? Can I find out?" I'm panting at this point. I nod and he changes positions so he's sitting on the floor in front of me as he strips me of my shorts.

Once they're off, he instantly grabs my ass and pulls me towards him with one final instruction. "Gimme this pussy, baby."

With that, he dives in and I swear I've never been with anyone who knew their way around a pussy like this man. I'm fucking putty in his hands with the first lick. I can feel my arousal dripping down my thighs and his face. He takes his time on my center before he resurfaces. I've cum twice, I think, just from him eating me out and I've never been so gone. Holy shit. He throws me over his shoulder with ease and takes me to the bed; slowly and gently depositing me onto it. My legs stay wrapped around his waist and he chuckles.

"Don't worry, Rory. I won't leave you like this ever. I'm just taking my clothes off. I promise. I'm staying right here." Once I let him go and his clothes came off, I felt continuous shots of electricity running through my body and I knew I needed this man. I had to have him.

Once he was completely naked, he deposited himself back on the bed beside me. My head lulled to the side to look at him. He smiled at me as he stroked my cheek. "Told you I'd come back to you, babe. Always. But now it's your turn. Clothes off."

He kissed my forehead and then proceeded to help me undress my top half as I slowly came down from that Earth-shattering mouth-to-pussy action I had just received only moments earlier.

"Are you still wet for me, baby?" I nod lazily.

With that confirmation, he uses his right hand to line himself up with my center. Then, as he pushes in, he wraps me up in his body with his left arm; holding me very gently. He feels huge inside my tight core and I whisper as much. A single tear drips off my cheek. This tear one of relief and the stretch of finally having Roman inside me. He kisses the tear away as he sets a rhythm.

"You're so fuckin' beautiful, baby girl. Lookin' all extra pretty under me like this. Fuck this is amazing."

He continues to whisper sweet nothings to me as we make love there in my hotel room. "Ro?" I moan for him.

"Yes, love?"

"Please tell me this isn't a one-off. Be mine, Roman. Need you so bad, baby boy."

"Baby, you know me better than that. This pussy is mine. You're mine. All of you. And I'm yours, baby. Promise."

As our lips locked, and we both came at the same exact time, I knew everything would be okay.

**A/N: We'll be back to your regularly schedule Dom/sub plot next chapter! Hope you like it! **


	10. Chapter 10

7 am. A day full of media. Gross. My alarm sounds throughout the room and I roll over. Well, I try to. I look down and there's a very familiarly tattooed arm around my waist. Damn, last night really happened.

"Pinch me. I must still be dreaming." I hear the gruff, sleepy chuckle of Roman behind me.

"You're not dreaming, baby girl. I'm here." He has the day off, and I feel bad for having woke him up.

Finally, he unwraps me from his arms and I jet to the restroom. Partially because I have to pee, partially because he's never seen me when I first wake up and I'm slightly embarrassed. Apparently, I've forgotten to lock the door though, because as I'm washing my face, he walks right in and presses his bare body to my back.

"Good morning, beautiful." He says as he nuzzles his face against my neck.

Unable to resist the man I've been in love with for such a long time, I toss the wet rag into the sink and relax my head back onto his shoulder. His arms tighten around my waist and his teeth nip at my neck.

"Good morning, handsome." I sigh as he continues to put all his attention on cuddling into me.

"What time do you have to leave?" He asks me. His left hand slides effortlessly down my stomach and he inches closer to my mound.

"8:30 babe. Long day ahead." I try to say as my breath catches, the closer he gets to my center.

"Plenty of time." He says with a smirk as his index and ring finger open my folds and his middle finger slides over my wetness.

As much as I want him to just plow me right here against the bathroom sink, I can't. So, I take control of the situation. I remove his hand from my center and spin myself around, looking him in the eye. I grip his left shoulder and he immediately knows what I want. He drops to his knees for me. Then, I grip his hair in my other hand and wrench his head back. He swallows hard.

"Bad, Ro. Mistress can't play with you right now. Think you can be good until I get back later?" He nods as much as he can with my hand still in his hair. Once I receive his willingness to comply, I let him go and pat him on the cheek; patronizing smile on my face. "Good boy. Now go so I can finish getting ready." When I go back out into the room, he's dead asleep again.

A few long hours later, I'm in my third interview of about 7. I'm so bored, but I pretend to care about what this interviewer is asking me. Suddenly, my phone vibrates on my leg repeatedly and I so badly want to answer it. I glance down and it's Roman.

_Ro: I miss you_

_Ro: You're bored, aren't you? _

Stifling a laugh, I look back up and refocus. Halfway done.

Later that evening when I return to the hotel, Roman meets me at the door; opening it before I can even get my key card out to attempt to let myself in. As I cross the threshold, he wraps his free arm around my waist and plants a kiss on my lips as he shuts the door.

"I missed you so much, Mistress." Ahh, that's why he's so eager.

"Yeah? You wanna go down for me?" He nods excitedly.

"Okay, first things first. Strip." I give him a no-nonsense glare as he steps back from me and then proceeds to oblige my instructions.

"Now, assume the position." He slowly goes to his knees, eyes down as he puts his hands behind his back and bends over to rest his forehead to the floor.

"What did you do all day while Mistress was gone, sweet boy?" I walk around the room, getting it ready for a hot and steamy night with my man as he struggles to voice his answer.

"First, I went back to sleep for a bit. It was too early." I giggle as he tells me this.

"Did you do anything else, babe?" I'm pushing to see if he'll tell me if he got off without me. I totally expect him to, since I didn't exactly tell him he couldn't, but I want to see if he'll tell me the truth.

"I texted you when I woke up. Then, I went to the gym and worked out with Seth and Deano. I had food. Uhm, I showered. I think that's it, Mistress." So, I ask him outright.

"Mistress kinda left her sweet boy feeling some type of way this morning when I left. Do you remember?"

"Yes, Mistress. I remember."

"Did you relieve yourself of any tension while I was gone?"

"Yes Mistress. While I was texting you. I'm sorry. Am I in trouble?"

Hearing this, I immediately go to him. "Eyes up, Ro." He obeys quickly.

I raise his head the rest of the way, keeping the rest of his body in its prone positions. "No, you're not in trouble, baby. Tell me, how did my sweet boy relieve yourself?" I feel him swallow before speaking.

"First, I rubbed my hole. It felt so tight. So good." He licks his lips.

"What did you do then, sweet? Did you go inside your tight little hole?" He nods.

"Yes, Mistress. I fingered my hole." His breathing starts to speed up as we recount the experience together.

"How many fingers, Ro?"

"2, Mistress. Just 2." I retreat from in front of him and walk on my knees behind him. He watches me as I change my stance.

"No, Ro. Don't watch me. Eyes forward. Keep talking. Did you cum when you fingered your hole?" Instead of answering me, he moans as my hand wraps around his length and starts a slow, torturous rhythm.

"N-noooo, Mistress. I didn't cum when I fingered myself. Ohh, thank you for stroking my cock, Mistress. Feels so good." He goes from holding himself on hands and knees to his forearms and I know he's falling out quick.

"Thank you for using your manners, Roman. Such a sweet, polite boy I have. Do you think Mistress needs to finger you again before I plug you? Or do you think you can take it like a good boy?" His breath stops as he stutters for a few seconds.

"I'll take it like a good boy, Mistress. Want my pretty pink plug this time, please."

The pink one is a new addition to our collection, and it's become his favorite. It's slightly bigger than the blue spade and makes him feel fuller. Still stroking him with one hand, I start to slide in the now lubed pink plug. Roman moaning the whole time.

"Forehead to the floor, eyes closed Ro. I want you to just feel everything. You understand me?" He complies swiftly.

"Yes, Mistress, I understand." His abs and chest tighten and release with his harsh breathing.

Minutes of silence pass between the two of us. Nothing heard except Roman's breathing and the slick squelch of his dick being stroked. Occasionally, he moans for me and I know he's stopping himself from cumming. Roman is not a loud lover. If he gets loud, it's because he wants to cum. But, in our situation, he never does without my permission. Even though we're now a couple, he still goes down and won't cum until told in plain English. I place a random towel underneath where I know he'll be cumming in just a few moments.

"Okay, Ro, if you need to cum, you can. Mistress is right here. Look so pretty with your plug and your dick so hard. I know you can do it baby."

"Can I make a request Mistress?" He mutters quietly.

"Yes you can, since you asked so nicely. What is it?"

"I want you to stand over me and pull my hair while I cum. Want it hard. Pretty please? Been waiting all day to cum so pretty for you." So I slide my heels on and assume the asked position. Our eyes lock as I pull his hair.

"Like this, Roman?" I decide to use his name since he said he wanted it hard.

"Nghhhhh. Yes. Thank you, Mistress!" I reach under him and complete one solid stroke before his dick twitches and he crumbles to the floor with his orgasm.

Then, I sit down and pull him from his spot on the floor into my lap. Once he's on his back between my legs, his own legs open wide and he uses both of his hands to rub over his plugged hole and he smiles. My baby is so happy with himself. Slowly, he opens his eyes and focuses on my face.

"Wanna go sit in the shower, love?" I ask him softly.

He nods and slowly gets up on shaky legs. I let him get himself settled while I situate the water away from us. Then, I go and sit with him while he comes back down.

"As soon as I'm good, be ready for me to return the favor, baby girl. You've outdone yourself with this one." I chuckle.

"Okay, Ro. Whatever you say, babe." Everything's perfect.


End file.
